In general, the present invention relates to a protective device for retaining an article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for preserving collectable articles.
Collecting comic books is rapidly becoming a quite lucrative endeavor. A comic book which after a period of time remains in excellent condition will draw several thousand dollars when sold. If the pages have become yellowed, stained, bent or torn the value is significantly reduced. Similarly, with other collectable items such as books, magazines, photographs, paintings, stamps and other paper products, the item's value will dramatically increase over time only if preserved in its original condition.
To maintain the item in excellent condition as it ages, the collector must take precautions to protect the item from mold, fungi and other damaging elements. The item should be stored in a manner which prevents bending or tearing. Acids which are absorbed into the material are particularly destructive, causing stains, brittleness and bleaching of dyes. As time passes, the acidity will spread from one material to another. Thus, the collectable article must be isolated from acid-forming and acid-containing elements.
Air contains several impurities which are easily converted into acids. Sulfur dioxide, released into the atmosphere by the combustion of fuel, will react with moisture and trace elements of iron or copper to form sulfuric acid. Hydrogen sulfide, ammonia, ozone and nitrogen dioxide will react with water vapor to form acids or other destructive chemicals. Similarly, many containers used for storage are formed of materials containing acids or acid-forming elements. The water vapor present in the air provides sufficient moisture to stimulate mold growth and to convert impurities in the air into damaging chemicals and acids. For optimum preservation, the collectable article must be substantially protected from the harmful effects of the air.
One method of protecting a collectable article from the deteriorating elements in the environment is to store the item in a flexible bag formed of a suitable plastic, such as polyethylene or polypropylene. The bag protects against damage such as that caused by excess moisture, dirt, and impurities found in the air, reducing the deterioration of the article. However, the plastics contain contaminants which will in time be absorbed by the item, damaging the article and substantially lowering its value. The bag may alternatively be formed of a film of an archival-quality polyester resin, which does not contain the contaminants found in the other plastics. The material in addition resists moisture, pollutants and acids. One example of an archival-quality film is MYLAR TYPE D by DuPont.
The added protection from contaminants provided by the polyester film bag reduces the amount of deterioration over time. However, a flexible bag will not protect the article from other damaging forces. Oxygen will slowly pass through the plastic, oxidizing the paper pages. Additionally, the flexible container does not provide sufficient support to adequately protect the item from bending or tearing. If the bag is not properly sealed, air will freely pass into the container, introducing moisture vapor for catalyzing the formation of acids and stimulating mold growth.
Alternatively, the collectable article may be retained within a sealed container to protect the article from destructive elements, such as those present in air. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,646,914 and 5,040,671 teach enclosures for protecting a flat collectable item. The disclosed enclosures prevent bending or tearing of the flat items. Permanently sealing the containers reduces the access of moisture and other damaging contaminants to the item. However, as with the flexible bag, impurities within the container material will eventually migrate to the item, causing discoloration and substantially reducing the value of the item. If the collector wishes to remove the article from the protective container, he has to break the seal, potentially damaging the container. The container would have to be resealed after the item is replaced. This process is inefficient, and increases the cost of preserving the collectable article. In addition, the disclosed enclosures are for flat collectable items or art objects; they are not particularly suitable for thicker items such as comics, books, and magazines.
A percentage of moisture is retained within the fibers forming the collectable article. Similarly, moisture has been captured within the material forming the container. As time passes and storage conditions change, the moisture will escape from the fibers into the container. Thus, a certain percentage of moisture will be present even in a sealed container. Desiccant has been used in packing for absorbing excess moisture or oxygen for preservation. The sealed container in U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,914 includes a desiccant added to the back panel of the enclosure for absorbing the water vapor. By exposing the gaseous substance within the enclosure to the desiccant, the excess moisture will be absorbed. The excess moisture escaping from the fibers must be removed from the entire item to sufficiently protect the article from damage. In the disclosed enclosure, the desiccant is separated from the object by a mounting board, reducing the effectiveness of the desiccant. Thus, some water vapor will remain in contact with the object. For maximum protection, the desiccant must be exposed to the gaseous substance in immediate contact with the collectable article.
The devices available in the prior art for preserving a collectable article provide protection against many of the destructive elements which induce deterioration of the item over time. However, a protective device which substantially prevents destruction caused by moisture, oxygen and contaminants such as acids while preventing bending or tearing of the item, is desirable. A protective device which preserves a collectable article without providing a permanently sealed environment is additionally desirable. A protective device which may be adapted to retain a collectable article independent of its thickness is also desirable. Additionally, a device which maximizes exposure of any gaseous substance within the device or within the article itself to a desiccant is similarly desirable.